Koutarou Kinoshita
He is very good at listening to people who need help. This allows him to tell them what he can to help them and provide guidance, which has allowed him to get to know the students and staff very well. As such he is a very popular staff member on the academy and has become known for providing his patients with advice and help when it is needed. Another one of his strengths is his trained senses. He was trained to be able to sense the presence of demons and evil, as such when he is around an evil being he can detect their intention and know what they are even if they hide in human form. This gives him an advantage over demons that try to hide in human form as he can reveal their real form and expose what they really are before anyone gets hurt. One of his weaknesses is that he is very unlucky when it comes to gambling. For some reason and he doesn’t know why, whenever he plays a game of chance he loses badly and winds up humiliated in one way or another. He is still embarrassed about an incident in med school where he lost most of his clothes after a game of poker. As such he tries to avoid games of chance such as cards or even jaken fearing he will lose. Another weakness he has is that he has arachnophobia. Spiders have frightened him since he was a child and as such even the sight of a garden spider will make him freeze in fear for a moment. If God forbid a spider somehow lands on his shoulder or back, he can then be seen running across campus screaming fear or even jumping into the air in fright. History Koutaro Kinoshita was born in Kyoto on Aug, 24th 1977. He was born into a family that owned and operated a Shinto Temple that catered regularly to the local population for several generations. Growing up, Koutaro was always gifted with a spiritual sense passed down by his parents, but always wanted to do more to help people. While in school he took an interest in medicine and as such after graduating High school, he applied to Todai to become a Medical Doctor. While in college he not only studied in Todai, but also took overseas courses at Medical schools in China, S. Korea, and the US. He always wanted to learn the latest in medical studies and research so as to always be up to par in his skills. Finally graduating after 7 years of training he graduated with his M.D. and was made a Doctor. However after graduation Koutaro did something that shocked his family. In an effort to see the world and spread his medical knowledge far, Koutaro went to France where he enlisted in the legendary French Foreign Legion. Although his family was originally opposed there was little to be done to stop Koutaro in his decision and soon he was enlisted in the Internationally made up military unit. There he was trained in basic soldier skills and excelled as a soldier, yet he maintained his status as a battlefield medic and soon learned various trauma techniques that could have meant life or death. For five years he was deployed to various hot spots in S. East Asia, the Middle east and Africa with his unit mostly treating injuries and illnesses but also fighting on numerous fronts with comrades from all over the world. However an incident in the Congo changed his life forever. Koutaro’s unit was dispatched to a village that was being attacked by a strange force. Arriving at the village expecting a terrorist or rebel group, the unit was surprised to find dead and what appeared to be eaten bodies being cared for by a priest of the Catholic Church. The villagers spoke of a demon or monster and Koutaro promised them he would destroy who had done this, however before leaving he was approached by the priest who handed him a rosary and told him it would protect him. Koutaro didn’t understand at first and therefore went ahead with his unit. Soon they tracked whatever had attacked the village and where shocked to find it was indeed a demon. The creature slaughtered the men in Koutaro’s unit and only he was left as their bullets did nothing to it. As the creature approached it slashed at him with its claws and then to Koutaro’s shock, screamed in agony when it touched the rosary that he was wearing, bursting into flames. Koutaro passed out from the sight and awoke later in the care of the priest. The man could tell he felt helpless as his men were killed and wanted to avenge them. The priest told Koutaro to go to Vatican City and he could prevent the tragedy from happening again. Taking the priest advice, Koutaro accepted his Honorable discharge from the Legion and went to the Vatican where he was greeted by members of the Catholic Order. There they offered him a chance to join the order and become a Holy Warrior of God to destroy evil and purge the world of darkness. Wanting to honor his men, Koutaro accepted and was trained for 7 years in the group. In that time he converted to Catholicism and learned all he could about the Order and its history. Trained in the best fighting techniques and completing a few missions that saw him slay demons, his skills where noticed soon by both the College of Cardinals and his Holiness the Pope himself that the College unanimously agreed to make him a member of the Knights of the Templar. This elite group of Warriors where only the finest in the Vatican’s arsenal and only the Cardinals and the Pope knew their identities; they where tasked with only the toughest missions and where given universal authority to carry out those missions and see they were completed. Offered to join the honored group, Koutaro accepted and was Knighted by the Pope and asked to take the alias of a Saint. Choosing the patron Saint of Doctors and Artists, Koutaro was knighted by the Pope as Sir. Luke. He has since returned to Japan to act as the Doctor of the T-A Academy. To all with the exception of the Head Mistress, he is merely a kind and caring physician who offers advice to staff and students alike while making sure they are healthy and strong. In truth though he has been tasked with the duty of acting as a Guardian and protector to the future defenders of the Church and humanity. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Koutarou Gallery koutaorusarmor.jpg|Koutaoru's Armor Skills & Knowledge Master Swordsman Trained in the art of numerous blades and swords, The Doctor is a master swordsman who can go toe to toe with most kendo masters. He tends to use his own personal pair of Kodachi blades known as “The Saints.” Fire Arms Expert Having been trained in the French Foreign Legion as well as the Vatican, Koutaro is a marksman of very high caliber who can use most pistols and sub-machine guns, and assault rifles with great precision and skill. He knows how to modify guns with various attachments and various upgrades as well as repair his and other weapons. Knowledge of Demons Koutaro spent 10 years at the Vatican to learn about various demons and various creatures. As such he can deduce what a demon is and what it’s weaknesses are by its powers and abilities. He has a knowledge of various religious items and ways of defeating demons such as holy items, herbs, holy water, and of course silver to name a few. Trained Exorcist As a member of Knights Templar Koutaro knows how to exorcise evil spirits and demons. If a spirit posses a person or a home, he can remove it using special sealing paper made in the Vatican and by the Catholic Church. He will also use Latin chants as well as crosses to force the spirit out and either vanquish it or kill it. Advanced Medical Knowledge Having been trained as a Medical Doctor as well as studying abroad in Asia and the US, Koutaro is a highly trained Doctor and medical physician who can treat most illnesses and basic injuries. At the same time due to his time in the Legion he has been trained to treat battlefield injuries and even perform surgery. The Saints A pair of Kodachi blades that where forged from silver and dipped in Holy water, add with Latin verses carved into the blades, makes for a very deadly weapon against demons and undead creatures. The blades are named “Michael” and “Gabriel” after the archangels. The swords can damage and injury undead and demonic creatures severely and can shatter barriers with ease. Koutaoru's Armor Koutaro's signature armor is that he wears when he goes out in combat. it both protects him, and refelcts his title as a Templar Knight. The armor it'self is made of a special material that while tough and can withstand most bullets and blades; also does not restrict his movements allowing him to move and fight as a ninja would without restriction. His helmet has a special glass plate in the center that allows him to see but also conceals his face from viewers. The helmet also has a vocie modulator installed that hides his voice and keep his identity secret. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *List of T-A Private Academy Faculty